


Periodic Table

by Elucubrations



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter m8, Drabble, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucubrations/pseuds/Elucubrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently John's brain was just a sort of attic for Sherlock to tidy his "unnecessary" things into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic Table

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my page on fanfiction.net! https://www.fanfiction.net/~tiichan17

"John!"

John Watson looked up quizzically from his paper as his infant room-mate screamed at him from the kitchen. "What is it?" he enquired mildly.

"How many outer electrons does Nitrogen have?"

Mouth opened to answer, oxygen inhaled. Pause. Blink.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I asked how many outer electrons Nitrogen has!"

"I'm a doctor, why on earth would I need to know that?"

"How many, John?"

John sighed. "Five. Why?"

"Calculations."

John raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he dared to ask.

"Very complicated, wouldn't expect you to understand." The answer was brisk, preoccupied. John could hear the frantic scribbling of pen on paper even though he couldn't.

John smirked slightly. "Can't be that complicated if it doesn't even warrant you memorising the Periodic Table."

"Unnecessary."

"You do realise you've just proved otherwise, hm, Sherlock?"

"It is unnecessary, as I will always have a Periodic Table available, whether on paper, through the internet or –"

"Apparently not this time, though." John was perhaps a tad bit more smug than was really necessary. Sherlock had needed to ask _him_...for _help_!

" _Or_ in your head," Sherlock finished loudly. "Which has rather a lot more unused space for superfluous things such as the Periodic Table," he added, rather unnecessarily in John's opinion.

John shook his head and chuckled. "What would you do without me, I wonder?" he mused.

"What indeed?"


End file.
